


El Tamaño Importa

by Laurielove, ontzilore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/pseuds/Laurielove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: Traducción de ‘Size Matters’ de Laurielove. Hermione, Ginny y Hanna ponderan el tamaño relativo de varias partes de la anatomía de su profesor. Contenido E. Un pedacito divertido de tontería. SS/HG, GW y HA. One-shot.
Kudos: 2





	El Tamaño Importa

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una traducción-adaptación del relato ‘Size Matters’ de la maravillosa escritora en lengua inglesa Laurielove. Si os animáis a leerla en su idioma original, encontraréis más de 80 relatos suyos en FFN. Ésta es mi pequeña aportación para que conozcáis sus magníficas historias. Gracias por leer y espero que me perdonéis si no os parece perfecta, pues no soy una profesional de la traducción.  
> N/A: Esta historia ni siquiera se me había ocurrido hasta esta mañana. Quería escribir otro fic humorístico. Éste está situado en el colegio – sólo que las chicas en la historia están a punto de dejarlo. Snape ha sobrevivido (qué conveniente). Ésta es realmente una pieza tonta, tonta, pero me hace reír. En su mayor parte es diálogo, y deliberadamente lo he dejado ambiguo en cuanto a quién está diciendo qué – en realidad no importa. Quiero ese flujo de discurso. He incluido un nombre un poco anacrónico – la persona en cuestión apenas había nacido cuando esto está situado, pero, ¡qué demonios! Veréis lo que quiero decir cuando lo leáis. Como dije, esto es sólo un pedacito de humor tonto y sucio - ¡no he estado demasiado obsesionada con la caracterización del canon!

Hermione, Ginny y Hanna se sentaban abatidas en el período de estudio. Cada miércoles, después de la cena, los estudiantes de último año entrarían penosamente en el aula de un miembro del profesorado para un repaso supervisado. Era un retroceso innecesario al régimen de abordaje intensivo del pasado; el profesorado lo odiaba, los estudiantes lo odiaban, pero tenía que hacerse. Aun así, las tres brujas no podían quejarse demasiado – éste iba a ser su último año.

Hermione había regresado a Hogwarts el año posterior a la guerra para completar sus ÉXTASIS y había agradecido la amistad no sólo de Ginny sino de Hannah, que también tuvo que repetir el año debido a circunstancias familiares. Se habían alejado tanto de las convenciones del colegio que estaban estallando por liberarse de su camisa de fuerza institucional. Y ahora el final estaba a la vista – sólo les quedaban dos días para marcharse.

Sin embargo, este último período de estudio estaba haciéndose realmente interminable. Estaban sentadas juntas, las cabezas colgando flojas y pesadas sobre sus manos, apenas mirando el trabajo delante de ellas: un trabajo que no necesitaba su atención. La mayoría de los miembros del profesorado permitían una pequeña charla durante el tiempo de estudio – no la persona a cargo hoy. Sus ojos se posaban en la figura vestida de negro de su Maestro de Pociones. El Profesor Snape, a pesar de su roce con la muerte, seguía tan intratable y pérfido como siempre.

Habían terminado su trabajo, y con poco más para ocupar sus mentes, simplemente lo miraban.

‘Realmente tiene una nariz extraordinariamente grande, ¿no?’

‘Hmm.’ Ginny coincidió con la declaración de Hermione.

‘Quiero decir, magníficamente enorme.’

Sus cabezas se inclinaron al unísono, evaluando el prominente rasgo con ceños de escrutinio.

‘Pero proporcionada.’ Añadió Hannah.

‘Sí.’

‘No parece fuera de lugar, ¿verdad?’

‘Supongo que no.’

‘Y es verdaderamente elegante,’ continuó Hermione.

‘Lo es, ¿no?’

‘Aquilina,’ añadió Ginny.

‘Hm.’

‘Romana.’

‘Eso es. Rrrr-omana.’ Hermione hizo rodar la ‘r’ con una vibración audible.

‘Como una estatua de mármol.’

Silencio mientras continuaban considerando la nariz de su maestro.

‘Me pregunto…’ reflexionó Hermione.

‘¿Qué?’

‘Bueno, ya sabéis lo que dicen.’

‘¿Sobre?’ inquirió Hannah. Las tres podrían haber estado discutiendo el menú del almuerzo. Mientras charlaban, sus ojos seguían enfocados en su profesor, sentando ante ellas, atento a su trabajo.

‘Proporciones.’

‘Quieres decir…’

‘Que el tamaño de la nariz de un hombre está directamente relacionado con el tamaño de… cierta parte de su anatomía.’

‘Hm.’

‘Yo también me pregunto eso.’

‘¿Qué parte de la anatomía en particular tienes en mente?’

‘Oh… ya sabes.’

‘Dilo.’

‘Su… _polla._ ’ Hermione lo dijo de manera bastante objetiva, pero emitió una rotunda ‘p’ que chasqueó en la parte posterior de sus dientes.

‘En realidad no puedo ver debajo de toda esa ropa.’

‘Esa ropa _negra…suntuosa…_ ’

‘Debajo de todos esos pequeños botones…’

‘Pena.’

‘Gran pena.’

‘Señorita Weasley. Señorita Abbott. Señorita Granger. Creo que tienen mucho de lo que ocuparse. Dejen su monótona charla sin sentido.’ Los tonos repentinos pero notablemente profundos y melifluos del Profesor Snape hicieron poco para sacar a las chicas de su ensueño.

‘Lo siento, señor.’

‘Lo siento, señor.’

‘Lo siento, señor.’

‘¿Cuál es el objeto de su estudio esta noche?’

‘Historia de la Magia, señor – la Antigua Roma,’ declaró Hermione.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

‘Bien, les sugiero que se apliquen a ello.’

‘Oh, lo estamos, señor.’

Las facciones de Snape se tensaron por un momento y su boca se adelgazó antes de volver la cabeza una vez más al pergamino ante él.

Las chicas simplemente continuaron mirándolo.

‘¿Qué hay de sus manos? Dicen lo mismo de las manos.’

‘En realidad nunca he mirado sus manos.’

A una, se levantaron un poco de sus sillas y se elevaron sobre su escritorio, tratando de mirar más de cerca a las manos del hombre sentado ante los estudiantes reunidos.

‘Parecen bastante grandes.’

‘¿No lo son simplemente?’

‘No puedo ver muy bien.’

‘Agarraos.’

Ginny levantó la mano en el aire. Snape tardó un rato en darse cuenta. Lentamente, alzó los ojos, y con un leve suspiro disimulado, inquirió con acento arrastrado. ‘¿Qué pasa, Señorita Weasley?’

‘¿Le importaría venir aquí un minuto, señor? Realmente no comprendo este punto.’

Otro profundo suspiro audible. ‘Si debo hacerlo.’

Snape lentamente se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos, una agarraba su varita con elegancia en lo que parecían ser dedos muy largos. Llegó y se paró sobre ellas, mirando hacia abajo despectiva e imperiosamente.

‘Aquí dice que un licántropo mantiene ciertas características físicas de su huésped cuando cambia… pero seguramente eso es virtualmente imposible. No hay razón por la que debería existir alguna similitud. La forma del licántropo seguramente es distinta de su contraparte humana.’

‘No soy experto en tales cosas.’

‘Pero mire estas fotos aquí, señor. Son fotografías de un licántropo y su huésped humano. Son bastante pequeñas; puede que tenga que acercarse más.’

Snape se aclaró la garganta con sequedad y luego se inclinó para observar la imagen. Su mano derecha se posó cerca de la de Ginny. Hermione y Hannah se acercaron para estudiarla. Empequeñecía la mano de su amiga. Hermione y Hannah se sonrieron la una a la otra con ojos muy abiertos de satisfacción.

‘Pensaba que dijeron que estaban estudiando la Antigua Roma.’ preguntó Snape con frialdad.

‘Estábamos, señor. Hemos pasado a la anatomía ahora.’

‘¿Toca el piano, señor?’ interrumpió Hermione.

‘¿Qué?’ escupió él con seca sorpresa.

‘¿Toca el piano?’

Snape fue claramente cogido con la guardia baja. Sus palabras fueron moderadamente nerviosas. ‘Un poco. ¿Por qué hace preguntas tan irrelevantes?’

‘Tiene manos muy grandes, señor. Con dedos largos.’

‘Dedos largos y ágiles, señor.’

‘Manos de pianista – muy diestras.’

Las cejas de Snape se arrugaron y sus labios se curvaron con confusión. El más leve tinte rosado capturó sus altos pómulos. ‘¡Sigan con su trabajo!’

Se alejó de ellas, entrecruzando sus manos ante él, y comenzó a pasearse por los escritorios de estudiantes.

‘Hm mm,’ confirmó Hannah. ‘Nuestra teoría está ganando fuerza.’

‘Y están los pies, desde luego,’ continuó Ginny.

‘Oh, sí, los pies.’

Esta vez, todavía en perfecta sincronía, se inclinaron hacia la izquierda, intentando echar un vistazo a sus pies mientras caminaba.

‘Oh, sí. Al menos la talla trece.’

Súbitamente, su maestro se dio la vuelta y siseó hacia ellas, ‘¿Hay algo en el suelo que les esté fascinando?’ Caminó velozmente de regreso a su mesa.

‘No, señor – sólo admirábamos sus zapatos, señor.’

‘Son muy negros, señor.’

‘Muy negros y muy brillantes.’

‘Y muy largos.’

‘Debe pasar mucho tiempo sacándoles brillo, señor.’

‘Eso es muy admirable en un hombre.’

Un extraño chasquido surgió de la garganta de Snape, giró bruscamente sobre sus talones y regresó a su escritorio. Tres cabezas se inclinaron para inspeccionar sus pies en retirada una vez más.

‘Sí – al menos la talla trece.’

Durante los últimos cinco minutos las chicas lograron una apariencia de trabajo. Hermione incluso se concentró tanto que se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un ingrediente de poción para una tarea práctica.

‘¿Profesor Snape? Por favor, ¿me podría dar un poco de corteza de baobab para mi práctica?’

Él volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez ni siquiera levantó la vista, simplemente agitó la mano despectivamente hacia su almacén. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente más sonrojadas que antes.

‘Sí, sí. Vaya y coja un poco del almacén – segundo estante de arriba. Como sólo está en el colegio unos días más no veo qué daño puede hacer ahora.’

Con una expresión de regocijada sorpresa Hermione cruzó hacia el almacén de Pociones. Hasta donde podía recordar, a ningún estudiante se le había permitido entrar antes. Se tomó un momento para asimilar la extraordinaria colección de pociones, frascos y botellas dispuestas ante ella, todo meticulosamente etiquetado en la propia mano fluida de Snape. Encontró su ingrediente y estaba a punto de salir cuando descubrió una puerta en el otro extremo del almacén. Era una gruesa puerta de madera, claramente bien cerrada con varios cerrojos, pero una corriente de luz se derramaba por una grieta de unos dos pies de largo que corría horizontalmente a través de ella. Hermione no pudo refrenar su curiosidad. Rápida y silenciosamente se arrastró hacia la puerta y observó por la rendija.

Al otro lado, pudo ver claramente una cama, de dosel como todas las camas de Hogwarts, varias estanterías con libros, un par de sillas, una chimenea. Colgando de un armario frente a la cama había una túnica. La reconoció de inmediato como la de Snape. Estaba mirando directamente dentro del dormitorio de su Maestro de Pociones.

El corazón le saltó a la boca y se giró estupefacta, sintiéndose culpable por haberse entrometido en el espacio intensamente privado de alguien.

Se apresuró a salir del almacén, la cabeza gacha.

‘¡Oh, dios mío, oh, dios mío, oh, dios mío – hay una brecha – puedes ver directamente su dormitorio!’ Sus palabras fueron siseadas lo más silenciosamente posible a sus amigas.

‘¿Qué?’

‘Hay una puerta al fondo del almacén de pociones con una grieta enorme – puedes mirar a través de ella su dormitorio.’

‘Tienes que estar bromeando.’

‘¡No! ¡De verdad!’

Cayeron en silencio por un momento. La lección estaba llegando velozmente a su fin.

‘¿Alguien está pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?’ reflexionó Ginny.

Ninguna se atrevía a decirlo.

‘Podríamos poner nuestra teoría a prueba.’

‘¿Qué tenemos que perder? Ya casi hemos terminado aquí. Incluso si nos atrapan, ¿qué pueden hacernos ahora?’

‘Os reto,’ dijo Hannah.

Se sonrieron burlonamente.

‘Continúa entonces,’ estuvo conforme Hermione.

‘De acuerdo, aquí está el plan – yo distraeré a Snape, lo mantendré vuelto de espaldas y os colaréis. Luego, de algún modo me las arreglaré para unirme a vosotras después de eso. Él no se quedará aquí mucho más tiempo – tendrá que cenar,’ maquinó Ginny.

‘¿Qué pasa con _nuestra_ cena?’

‘Bueno, si tenemos suerte… ¡tendremos un festín para los ojos!’

Al final de la clase, Ginny se acercó a Snape, haciéndole una pregunta larga sobre el final del trimestre. Fue bastante fácil para Hermione y Hannah colarse en el almacén. Esperaron conteniendo el aliento durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse de repente y Ginny se deslizara dentro, cerrándola tras ella.

‘¿Cómo lo lograste sin que te viera?’ susurraron, sus corazones latiendo sin piedad.

‘Estaba ocupado ordenando los calderos. Fue bastante fácil. Ahora bien - ¿dónde está la grieta?’

‘Por aquí.’

Hermione las condujo deprisa y todas se arrodillaron, presionando sus ojos en la estrecha abertura en la madera.

‘¡Maldita sea! ¡Ésa es su cama!’

‘Bueno, ¿qué demonios esperas en un dormitorio, un Lamborghini?’

‘Es bastante acogedor, ¿no?’

‘Bonitos muebles.’

‘No es el maldito mobiliario lo que me interesa.’

‘Mantén la voz baja.’

‘No importa – ya habrá ido a cenar.’

‘¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos que esperar?’

‘Una hora, supongo.’

‘Esto es tan travieso. Quiero decir, ¡realmente queremos ver la polla del Profesor Snape!’ Hermione se preguntó si estaba teniendo dudas.

‘¡Sí!’ proclamaron las otras.

‘Bastante justo.’ Cualquier duda se descartó rápidamente.

‘Huele a él aquí, ¿no?’

‘Hm.’

‘Me gusta eso. Siempre olía muy bien.’

‘Lo sé.’

El tiempo comenzó a pasar despacio. Las chicas se sentaron en silencio en la inmóvil intensidad del almacén de pociones, apoyándose contra la puerta del dormitorio, sus cuerpos expectantes, sus mentes alerta. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, al fin oyeron un ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

‘¡Está de vuelta!’

‘¡Shhh!’

Se arrastraron para darse la vuelta, arrodillándose velozmente, empujando sus cabezas contra la madera.

‘¡Es él!’

‘¿Quién demonios pensabas que sería? ¿Justin Bieber?’

‘¡Cállate!’

‘¿Qué está haciendo?’

‘Maldita sea.’

‘¡Oh dios mío – está desvistiéndose!’

‘Oh, dios, creo que voy a correrme sólo mirándolo.’

‘¡Ginny!’

‘Vosotras también estáis pensándolo.’

El hombre al otro lado de la puerta estaba desabrochando lentamente los numerosos botones que formaban la parte delantera de su levita. Estaba girado directamente hacia la puerta, la cabeza gacha, concentrándose. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros para quitársela, colocándola pulcramente sobre el respaldo de una silla. Llevaba una camisa blanca sin costuras debajo y se la quitó rápida y grácilmente, revelando un torso ancho, liso y tonificado.

‘Dios, tiene un buen cuerpo – nunca lo habría adivinado.’

‘Mirad ese abdomen. Mierda. ¿Por qué no pensamos en esto antes?’

‘Oh, dios mío – va por los pantalones.’

‘¡Mierda! No puedo mirar.’

‘¡Yo puedo!’

‘Bueno, quiero decir, en realidad puedo, sólo…’

‘¡Cállate y disfrútalo!’

‘Casi ahí…’

‘¡Mira mira mira!’

Silencio.

‘Oh.’

‘Dios.’

‘Mío.’

‘Maldita sea.’

‘Parece que nuestra teoría era correcta.’

‘Jódeme.’

‘¿Con eso? ¡Nunca volverías a caminar!’

‘Es… _¡grande!_ ’

‘¡Es enorme!’

‘Nunca he visto nada igual.’

‘¿Creéis que le duele cuando se balancea contra sus muslos así?’

‘Debe ser muy pesada.’

‘Debe gastar muchos pares de calzoncillos.’

‘No vi ningún calzoncillo.’

‘¿Qué está haciendo ahora?’

‘Espera un minuto.’

‘No puedo creerlo.’

‘No está…’

‘Oh, sí, está.’

‘Maldita sea. ¡Está haciéndose una paja!’

‘¡No puedo mirar!’

‘Sí, puedes.’

‘Oh, dios mío.’

‘Nunca supe que algo así fuera anatómicamente posible.’

‘Ahí está delante de ti.’

‘Mierda.’

‘Maldita sea.’

‘¿Cómo puede rodearla con la mano?’

‘Tiene una mano muy grande.’

‘Ciertamente va a por ello.’

‘Oh, ser esa mano.’

‘Lo sé.’

‘Estoy celosa de una mano.’

‘Eso está muy mal.’

‘Y muy bien.’

‘Lo sé.’

‘Deberíamos irnos.’

‘No justo ahora.’

‘Está hablando.’

‘¿Qué está diciendo?’

Se esforzaron por escuchar las palabras. Snape estaba arrodillado sobre la cama, una mano agarrando un poste de la cama, la otra aferrando la extraordinaria longitud de su sobresalientemente larga y ancha polla. La estaba bombeando violentamente, agarrando la cabeza con fuerza, estirando la palma de su mano sobre la parte superior antes de apretar hacia abajo la longitud y de vuelta arriba.

‘¿Qué dijo?’

‘Creí que sonó como ‘Ginny’.’

‘De. Ninguna. Manera.’

‘Eso es lo que yo pensé también.’

Volvieron a forzar sus oídos.

‘Maldita sea – ¡acaba de decir tu nombre, Hermione!’

‘No, no lo hizo. ¡Fue el tuyo, Hannah!’

‘¿Escuchasteis eso? Fue definitivamente: tomadla, apretadas brujas mojadas.’

‘No, no lo fue, fue – necesito encargar más sanguijuelas.’*

‘¡Cojones! ¿Por qué demonios estaría pensando en sanguijuelas cuando se pajea?’

‘Bueno, siempre fue rarito.’

‘Cualquier mierda que esté diciendo, lo estoy disfrutando más que nada que pueda recordar.’

‘Está cerca.’

‘¡Mira esa polla!’

‘¡Lo hago!’

‘¿Dónde más podemos mirar?’

‘¡Va a estallar!’

Snape bombeó su polla con fuerza una vez, luego dos veces más y se corrió, directamente hacia las tres mujeres observando desde su mirador secreto.

Pasó un rato antes de que las tres brujas comentaran.

‘Oh, dios mío.’

‘No sabía que los hombres pudieran hacerlo así.’

‘¿Normalmente dura tanto?’

‘No suele haber tanto, ¿verdad?’

Hannah suspiró. ‘Qué desperdicio.’

‘Dímelo a mí.’

‘Ha terminado.’

‘Pienso que lo ha hecho. Creo que le llevará un rato recuperarse de eso.’

‘Está poniéndose una túnica.’

‘¿A dónde va?’

‘Ha salido de la habitación.’

‘¿Dónde está?’

‘Ya no puedo verlo.’

De repente, la luz inundó el almacén. Las mujeres se dieron la vuelta, los ojos muy abiertos de horror, las bocas abiertas de incredulidad. Recortada contra la puerta ahora abierta del almacén de pociones, estaba la silueta de Severus Snape.

Estaban congeladas por el terror, sus cabezas apenas volviéndose de sus posiciones mirando a través de la grieta.

‘Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿y qué tenemos aquí?’

No pudieron encontrar las palabras.

‘Intrusión, allanamiento… y espionaje… una triple violación.’ Se quedó mirándolas con arrogante indignación.

‘Ahora… ¿qué sugieren que haga con ustedes?’

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¡Mwa ja ja! Un festín para los ojos, en efecto.  
> Soy tan traviesa. Lo siento. LL x
> 
> * N/T: La frase tiene sentido en el original en inglés, pues ‘brujas’, ‘witches’, rima con ‘sanguijuelas’, ‘leeches’.  
> Si os ha gustado, encontraréis más traducciones de Laurielove en mi página.


End file.
